


You're my star

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Castiel makes Dean his, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, North star - Freeform, Profound Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel wants to show Dean something very special. Dean finally understands what the angel is trying to say for years now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	You're my star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 19!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Hectatess!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/profile) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: North Star

Dean hates flying. They rarely do it anymore, but sometimes they do when he is impatient or Castiel really inisits. This is one of these times and Dean holds his stomach, when they land on green grass.

“Where are we?” Dean asks, trying not to puke all over the angel. Castiel doesn’t answer for a moment and Dean looks around. It’s night here, but it’s still so bright? Dean looks up and sees all the stars.

“I come here whenever… I need to think.” Castiel admits and then he starts walking into one direction. The angel seems incredible nervous and Dean looks once more up to the stars, before he follows Castiel.

It’s fucking cold here.

“Cas, I don’t really understand how this could be my Christmas present?” Dean says, while he tries to catch up with the angel. He can see that they are walking towards something, but he can’t say what it is, even though the stars are a lot brighter than he knows.

“You’ll see.” Castiel replies, but just like Dean thought, he seems really distressed. 

Just minutes ago they’d been sitting around the tree and wanted to open the presents. Dean had already opened the one from Sam and Eileen, when Castiel said he wanted, no needed, to show Dean his present.

“It’s cold here.” Dean whispers to himself, because by now he is shaking already. He doesn’t even wear a jacket. Before Dean had even finished the sentence, there is his favorite leather jacket wrapped around him.

“Better?” Castiel whispers, finally walking a bit slower. Dean nods and he hopes that he doesn’t blush. He almost wishes it would be Castiel’s trench coat wrapped around him instead of his own jacket.

Luckily he doesn’t say that out loud.

“Okay. Uh we’re here.” Castiel announced after ten minutes of walking. Ten minutes Dean was so lost in his own thought about maybe taking Castiel’s hand in his, that he didn’t even see to what they were walking to.

“A windmill?” Dean asks, still very confused. Is Castiel gifting him a fucking mill?

“Yeah uh kinda.” Castiel admits and walks inside the thing. Dean raises his eyebrows at himself, but follows the angel once again. Inside it’s a bit warmer and he can see that there are other people.

“Oh, Castiel.” 

Dean looks at the woman, who gets up, but he doesn’t really remember her. They way she moves tells him a lot though, she is an angel. Her grey and beige clothes give her away. Dean chuckles.

“Is this him?” The angel asks and Castiel gives a short nod. Still very tense. There is a tiny moment, where Dean thinks Castiel is going to betray him and he hastily shakes his head. No. Castiel would never do that.

“You’re in luck, it’s free at the moment.” The angel says and there is a faint smile on Castiel’s face, Dean is not really sure what is happening here. This is all rather weird and he kinda wants to go home.

He is also very curious. Sue him.

“Dean?” Castiel asks and he turns around. Dean’s head snaps up and this time Castiel holds his hand out. Dean sighs relieved and walks over to take it. He had touched Castiel’s hand more than once and the angel had touched Dean before as well.

But somehow now it feels as if something changed between them. Dean’s fingertips are tingling.

They walk up the stairs and Dean isn’t sure what he had expected, but Castiel walks over to a huge glass door and opens it. There is a big balcony and they both step out to it. Dean shivers, when he feels the wind.

The stars are a lot more prominent from here and Dean has to say he really likes it. Okay, mostly because Castiel is still holding his hand. That is one of his few Christmas wishes, really.

“It’s beautiful.” Dean whisper and he looks to Castiel, who smiles.

“I hoped that you would like it. We’re in heaven.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He had thought about it. He doesn’t understand the windmill, but then again heaven looks different to everyone, right?

“What are we doing here?” Dean wants to know and Castiel looks to the ground. Dean is sure there is a blush on the angel’s face. Now he feels nervous himself.

“This is the spot, where angels…. mate.” Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen. Because what the fuck did he just say?

“Cas?” Dean whispers, because did he hear that right? Castiel squeezes his hand and takes a deep breath.

“You know that we have a… profound bond. That is literally the first stage of angel mating. We… Dean angels only mate once in their long lives and I… I would love to call you mine.” Castiel says slowly and Dean swallows dryly.

“Are you… I mean…” Dean stutters and Castiel grins.

“Am I in love with you? Isn’t that obvious?” Castiel says, just like that and Dean’s chest squeezes at that. Castiel loves him back.

“Okay. Uh I’d… love to be your mate.” Dean answers and Castiel looks so relieved, but Dean feels as if he can really see his love for him now. Castiel takes a step closer.

“The spot here is special, because you can see the North Star from this spot, he will be the witness of our new bond.” Castiel says and Dean looks up. He smiles when he sees the star and Castiel was right, it’s a lot bigger and brighter than he remembers.

Dean nods and then Castiel carefully puts his hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean blushes at that and he closes his eyes, too nervous now. Castiel chuckles and Dean can feel his warm breath on his face. He gasps, when Castiel finally kisses him. 

He waited so long for this. Castiel kisses him deeply, but oh so softly, and Dean sighs happily, even when Castiel breaks the kiss.

“You better have seen that, star!” Dean grunts but then he laughs when he points at the star. Castiel stands next to him, his hand on Dean’s ass, almost possessive. Dean chuckles.

Just then does he see that the wood behind Castiel glows. When the glowing stops Dean can make out their initials carved into the wood. Not unlike humans do. Dean can’t stop grinning when he sees their names in the middle of a dozen others.

Yeah this is definitely a special Christmas present.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b238c8d8a90287287769b6abcc32e8fc/ea4ba8e44d7f3077-15/s540x810/8c2583a1ff8ff54c62e8e5572a2e3249711bc908.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
